Si Fueras Mio
by fan hinata hyuga
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki tiene el corazón roto. Ha perdido a su chica y a su mejor amigo. Pero entonces aparece Hinata, la prima de sakura, una muchacha tímida y dulce que ha pasado de niña… a mujer. ¡Y qué mujer! Naruto no tiene claro si Hinata va a poder curarle las heridas pero, quizá, si pasa tiempo con ella conseguirá poner celosa a su ex Novia Sakura Haruno
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no es mía es 100% de Abbi Glines

Yo solo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de naruto les recomiendo lean el libro de esta excelente escritora

.

.

.

.

.

Ya lo saben los personajes no me pertenecen a m,í son del gran masashi kishimoto y la historia es de ABBI GLINES

SI FUERAS MIO

Puede que él haya renunciado a ella sin una pelea, pero Naruto Uzumaki está demasiado lejos de superar el haber perdido a la chica que ha amado toda su vida. En lugar de renunciar a su mejor amigo y a la chica con quien pensó pasaría el resto de su vida, le dio a sakura y a su hermano sasuke su bendición. Sin embargo, acostumbrarse a ver a Sakura envuelta en los brazos de Sasuke no es fácil. Para complicar todo aún más, la prima de Sakura, Hinata, está en la cuidad durante el verano. Dulce, amable y con voz suave, se mete debajo de su piel. Sólo el hecho de estar cerca de ella le hace olvidar todo sobre Sakura y su corazón roto. Hinata es todo lo que quería que Sakura fuera, excepto que ella no es Sakura. Carece de confianza para defenderse a sí misma, la misma que Sakura lleva como una corona.

hyuga hinata ha vivido su vida bajo la sombra de su prima. Mientras que hinata luchaba con sus calificaciones, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, su padre elogiaba la inteligencia de Sakura. Ella no había sido bendecida con el pelo rosa y piel perfecta de sakura, pero eso no impedía que su padre lamentara su cabello negro azulado natural y su piel demasiado blanca. Pero nada de eso habría importado si Sakura nunca hubiera tenido a Naruto Uzumaki envuelto alrededor de su dedo —el único chico que hinata ha querido. Una vez que sakura dejó ir a naruto, hinata había estado tan segura de que él seguiría adelante. Determinada a hacer que naruto finalmente la vea, hinata convenció a su padre de que la dejara pasar el verano con ella. Pero naruto aún está enamorado de sakura y hinata no será la chica de repunte de ningún despechado. Sin importar qué tan sabrosos sean los besos de naruto uzumaki.

PROLOGO

Sakura chan se detuvo en nuestra rama y se sentó. Hace algún tiempo, había necesitado de mi ayuda para impulsarse. Ahora, no necesitaba nada de mí. La había decepcionado de tantas maneras. Había escuchado el término corazón roto antes de siquiera entenderlo. Hasta ahora. Sentado aquí observándola, mi pecho dolía literalmente. Tomar un respiro profundo se había vuelto difícil desde el día en que salí de la iglesia y la vi con Sasuke. Lo había sabido. Había querido que ella me lo dijera para demostrarme que estaba equivocado. Aunque, en el fondo, lo sabía. Sakura chan ya no era mía.

—Impresionante. Lo hiciste parecer fácil —dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Me había enviado un mensaje de texto para avisarme que estaba afuera. Había bajado hace algunas horas para pensar. Aquí fue donde todo empezó. Era adecuado que terminara aquí también.

La expresión de Sakura chan era ligeramente confundida. Amaba esa mirada. Era adorable.

—Ya estaba aquí cuando enviaste el mensaje. —Le expliqué y una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios.

—Oh —respondió.

—¿A qué debo la visita? —Ya tenía una buena idea del por qué ella vino. Sólo quería que lo dijera en voz alta. Era tiempo de que limpiáramos los aires para bien. Levantándome, me encaminé hacia la rama donde estaba sentada, no sin antes notar la audiencia escondida en la oscuridad. Parecía que sasuke también había venido a buscarme. O tal vez había seguido a sakura chan

—Quería ver cómo estabas. sasuke dijo que tenías una conmoción cerebral.

No pude evitar reírme. Tenía una conmoción cerebral después de todo. Arrojé la roca que tenía en mi mano a través del agua.

—¿Te dijo como la obtuve?

—Sí. —La culpa en su voz era evidente. Debió haber admitido que le dio una paliza a mi cabeza. De todos modos, no era su culpa.

—Me lo merecía. Fui una mierda contigo durante toda la semana — Mi pecho dolió aún más. Ver a todos tratarla tan cruelmente, mientras me sentaba y no hacía nada, sería una culpa que me perseguiría durante mucho tiempo.

—Um —Parecía insegura de qué decir a continuación. La había decepcionado esta semana. Me había decepcionado a mí mismo. El chico que había sido, el modo en que había reaccionado… Ese no era yo.

—No debí dejarlos hacerte esas cosas. Honestamente, el que sasuke sacara toda la mierda fuera de mí fue un alivio. Me había estado castigando a mí mismo. Tener a alguien que me hiriera físicamente fue una agradable liberación.

—¿Qué? Ella estaba sorprendida de que me sintiera mal acerca de lo que yo había dejado que le hicieran. Maldita sea, como si eso no hiciera esto aún más complicado. Respirar se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil.

—Sakura chan, fuiste mi chica por años. Incluso antes de eso, fuimos amigos. Los mejores amigos. No debí dejar que un bulto en el camino causara que me volviera contra ti en la manera en que lo hice. Estuvo mal. Tomaste toda la responsabilidad de algo que no era enteramente tu culpa. Fue culpa de sasuke y también mía.

—¿Tuya? ¿Cómo…?

—Sabía que sasuke te amaba. Había visto el modo en que te miraba. También sabía que tú lo amabas, más de lo que me amabas a mí. Ustedes dos tenían un vínculo secreto que yo no compartía. Estaba celoso. sasuke era mi mejor amigo y tú eras la chica más bonita que nunca había visto. Te quería para mí. Así que te invité a salir. Sin recurrir a sasuke en primer lugar, ni una vez preguntándole cómo se sentía él sobre eso. Aceptaste y mágicamente, rompí el vínculo que ustedes dos tenían. Nunca volvieron a hablarse. No había más charlas hasta altas horas en la noche en el techo y ya no tenía que sacarlos de problemas. Sasuke era mi amigo y tú eras mi novia. Era como si su amistad nunca hubiera existido. Fui egoísta e ignoré la culpa hasta que se desvaneció. Sólo las veces en las que lo veía observándote, con esa dolorosa y necesitada expresión, era cuando la culpa se revolvía en mis entrañas. Mezclada con miedo. Miedo de que vieras lo que había hecho y corrieras a él. Miedo de perderte.

Ésta era la primera vez en que expresaba la verdad en palabras. Por años la mantuve adentro. Incluso la empujé lejos cuando mi conciencia me fastidiaba. Viendo a sakura chan transformar su personalidad y nunca diciendo una palabra para detenerla. Todo esto era mi culpa.

La mano de sakura chan jugó ligeramente con mi cabello y quería cerrar mis ojos y suspirar ante el inocente y pequeño toque. ¿Siempre la amaría de este modo? ¿Pasaría mi vida entera pagando por mi pecado viviendo con el dolor constante en mi pecho?

—También te amaba. Quería ser lo suficientemente buena para ti. Quería ser la chica buena que te merecías.

Escuchándola decir que quería ser lo suficientemente buena para mí, me recordó una vez más por qué lo nuestro no había funcionado. Ella había sido perfecta desde el primer día que la conocí pero le dejé creer que esperaba más.

—sakura chan, eres perfecta en el modo en que eras. Fui yo el que te permitió cambiar. Me gustó el cambio. Era una de las muchas razones por las cuales me atemorizaba perderte. En el fondo, sabía que un día ese espíritu libre que habías reprimido lucharía por liberarse. Sucedió. Y el hecho de que sucedió con sasuke, no me sorprende al final.

—Lo siento, naruto. Nunca quise lastimarte. Hice un desastre de las cosas. No vas a tener que mirarnos a sasuke y a mí estando juntos. Estoy saliendo de las vidas de ambos. Puedes tener de vuelta lo que perdiste.

Cuándo sasuke no vino desde el bosque maldiciendo como un marinero, supe que estaba muy lejos como para escucharnos. Alcancé y agarré la mano de hinata chan. Yo era el único que podía convencerla de que no necesitaba hacer eso. Era tiempo de dejarla ir.

—No hagas eso sakura chan, él te necesita.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, me dio una sonrisa triste.

—No, eso es lo que quiere él también. Hoy, a duras penas, me reconoció. Solamente me habló cuando les estaba diciendo a todos los demás que tenían que dejarme en paz.

Ella en verdad no tenía ni idea.

—No durará mucho. Nunca ha sido capaz de ignorarte. Ni siquiera cuando sabía que estaba observándolo. Justo ahora, está lidiando con muchas cosas. Y está lidiando con ellas solo. No lo alejes.

Bajándose de la rama, sakura chan se elevó en las puntas de sus pies y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, por lo que sabía era la última vez.

—Gracias. Tu aceptación significa el mundo para mí. Pero ahora, él te necesita. Eres su mejor amigo. Sólo seré un estorbo entre ustedes mientras arreglan sus asuntos.

El dolor era casi insoportable. Inclinándome, jugué con un mechón de su cabello. Había estado fascinado con su perfecto color rosa desde que teníamos cinco años. Siempre me había recordado a una princesa de un cuento de hadas, incluso cuando jugaba con anzuelos de hígado de pollo. Había perdido a mi princesa pero su recuerdo valía cada oscuro y doloroso rincón de mi corazón.

—Incluso aunque estaba equivocado en tomarte, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de sasuke, no puedo arrepentirme. Tuve tres maravillosos años contigo sakura chan.

Esa era mi despedida. sasuke estaba esperando ahí afuera a que me alejara. Era su tiempo ahora. Yo había arruinado mi tiempo por completo. Dejando caer su cabello retrocedí, dando la vuelta hacia el bosque, y dirigiéndome hacia mi mejor amigo y hermano.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

.

.

Esta historia no es mía es 100% de Abbi Glines

.

.

.

Yo solo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de naruto les recomiendo lean el libro de esta excelente escritora

.

.

.

.

.

Ya lo saben los personajes no me pertenecen a mí son del gran Masashi Kishimoto y la Historia es de ABBI GLINES

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**SI FUERAS MíO**_

.

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 1**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Naruto**_

.

.

.

**Seis meses más tarde… **

Lo había pensado mucho antes de venir pero no podía seguir evitando todas las fiestas en el campo. Ya era hora de empezar a actuar como si sasuke y sakura chan estando juntos no me molestara.

—Aquí, hombre. —Shikamaru empujó un vaso rojo de plástico lleno de cerveza en mi mano. Frunciendo el ceño, empecé a devolvérselo—. Bébetelo. Lo necesitas. Demonios, lo necesito nada más de verlos a los tres.

Estaba agradecido de que habló lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más pudiera oírlo. Podía sentir a todo el mundo mirándome a escondidas. Estaban esperando ver cómo reaccionaba. Habían pasado seis meses desde que perdí a sakura chan por mi mejor amigo. Era más fácil verlos juntos ahora pero, normalmente, mantenía la distancia. Esta era la primera vez que había tenido que presenciar como sakura chan se acurrucaba entre las piernas del Teme mientras mi caliente mejor amigo besaba su cuello, mano, cabeza y cualquier cosa a la que pudiera acercar los labios mientras hablaba con los demás.

Sai tenía razón; necesitaba beber. Al tocar el vaso con los labios, incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y tomé un trago muy largo. Cualquier cosa que me distrajera de la caliente-sesión delante de mí, estaría bien.

—Sigo sin creer que ustedes dos no van a la misma universidad. Siempre pensé que los firmaban como a un paquete. —Sai casi sonaba decepcionado porque había decidido firmar en la Universidad de Otogakure en lugar de Sunagakure, como todos esperaban. Sasuke y yo habíamos estado planeando jugar para Sunagakure desde que teníamos cinco. Pero cuando Otogakure me ofreció una beca completa, preferí tomarla. Necesitaba la distancia. Sakura chan se dirigía a Sunagakure con Sasuke y simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—Otogakure le ofreció un dulce trato. No puedes culparlo por tomarlo — explicó sasuke. Él estaba enterado. Nunca lo mencionó pero sabía que iba a Otogakure. Había cuidado durante mucho tiempo no restregarme en la cara su relación con sakura chan, pero desde la graduación no se molestó más. Cada vez que lo veía últimamente estaba envuelta en sus brazos y él la miraba con esa ridícula expresión de adoración que siempre reservó solo para ella.

—Sunagakure no puede manejar a dos chicos como nosotros. Necesitaba compartir el amor —contesté, centrando la mirada en Sai antes de tomar otro trago de la cerveza.

—Sin embargo, será raro no tenerte alrededor. —Maldita sea, ¿Por qué ella tenía que hablar? ¿No podía sentarse allí tranquilamente y dejar que sasuke la toqueteara? Oír la voz de sakura chan hacía imposible no levantar los ojos y mirarla.

La inclinación triste en sus labios carnosos hizo que un viejo y familiar dolor comenzara en mi pecho. Solo ella podía llegar a mí de esa manera.

—Vas a sobrevivir. Además, ustedes tendrían que parar por aire para notar algo. —Sonaba como un idiota. Sakura chan retrocedió ante mi comentario sarcástico, lo cual era solo otro golpe en mi contra.

—Cuidado, Dobe. —La amenaza en la voz de sasuke era inconfundible. El silencio cayó sobre el grupo. Todos se centraron en nosotros dos. La ira parpadeaba en la mirada de sasuke y eso me molestó. ¿Qué hice para que se enojara? Él tenía a la chica.

—¿Por qué no te calmas? —le respondí—. ¿Ahora no está permitido que hable con ella?

Sasuke agarró a Sakura chan de la cintura y la movió lejos de él mientras se levantaba.

—¿Tienes algún problema, Dobe?

Sakura chan se puso de pie, echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de sasuke y comenzó a rogarle que me ignorara. Diciéndole que no quise decir eso. Los ojos de sasuke nunca dejaron los míos mientras llegaba detrás de su cuello para desenganchar a sakura chan.

Dejando el vaso en mi camioneta, di un paso hacia él. Esta era la pelea que necesitaba. Contener la agresión era tan malditamente difícil a veces. Sakura chan, sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo. Se agarró de los hombros de sasuke y saltó, envolviendo las piernas firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Si verla envuelta a su alrededor no me enfureciera tanto, me habría reído de su determinación de que no peleáramos. Ella había estado tratando con nosotros desde que éramos niños y sabía exactamente cómo detenernos de llegar a los golpes. Lanzarse a sí misma en la línea de fuego era la única manera.

Diversión iluminó los ojos de sasuke mientras su gruñido enojado se convirtió en una sonrisa de satisfacción y miró de mí a sakura chan.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, bebé? —preguntó en un tono lento que odiaba. Lo había estado usando en las chicas desde que llegamos a la pubertad.

—Esa es la manera de distraerlo, Frentona —dijo Ino Yamanaka desde el regazo de Sai.

Más abucheos y silbidos comenzaron, sasuke le estaba sonriendo como si ella fuera la persona más fascinante en el mundo. Eso era todo. Tenía que irme de aquí.

—Vamos a buscar algo para comer, muero de hambre —sugirió Shikamaru y kiba asintió.

—Tú conduce —gritó Shikamaru y se metió en el asiento del copiloto de mi camioneta. Sin mirar otra vez a sakura chan y sasuke, caminé alrededor y me subí. Si él la llevaba a su camioneta, lo perdería. Irme era la mejor idea.

.

.

.

_**Hinata**_

.

.

.

Temari san coqueteaba descaradamente con el camarero. Conocía su juego y estaba a dispuesta a apostar que él también. El plan brillante de mostrar el escote y batir las pestañas mientras se reía no era la idea más original. Porque no podía ser feliz con su soda mientras esperábamos por una mesa. El viaje de diez horas que había tenido con ella, desde Kiniguakure, al sur de Sunagakure , fue mi cuota de tiempo de calidad con mi amiga de la infancia y vecina de al lado. Temari y yo crecimos y nos convertimos en dos personas completamente diferentes, pero los recuerdos de la infancia de alguna forma nos impedían separarnos. Sin embargo, temari solo podía ser soportada en pequeñas dosis.

—Vamos Hina, muéstrale a él esos pechos fabulosos que finalmente decidiste compartir con el mundo —susurró temari, mientras su mirada se quedaba en el chico ocupado con las bebidas de otro cliente. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la absurda petición, tomé mi soda y le di un sorbo. Estaba contenta con mi soda. Si ella quería hacerse la graciosa con la esperanza de conseguir una bebida alcohólica, estaba bien, pero no me iba a unir a ella. Lo último que necesitaba era ser capturada con una a solo treinta minutos de la casa de mis tíos. Mi tío era un predicador Bautista y si se enteraba de que estaba bebiendo alcohol, no había manera de que me dejara quedarme con él y su familia por el verano.

—Eres una aguafiestas, Hina —gimió Temari y miró mi bebida como si fuera ofensiva.

parecía estar molesta pero lo único que quería en ese momento era cenar y luego ir a casa de mis tíos. El espectáculo de las luces traseras de temari iba a ser un gran acto de bienvenida.

—No te entiendo, Hina. Vas y estás toda hermosa y finalmente decides hacer alarde de lo que Dios te dio ¿Qué hay de hacer alarde de lo que la suerte te dio? ¡Nada! ¡Eso es! Te compras una nueva, sexy, linda ropa y finalmente consigues un peinado que resalta cada pelo de tu cabeza, pero nunca coqueteas. Es como si hubieras decidido que era tonto. Los chicos ahora se dan cuenta de ti, Hinata. Voltean a verte pero tú simplemente los ignoras.

Este era un sermón familiar. La volvía loca que no me tirara a cualquiera que mirara en mi dirección. No estaba a punto de decirle la razón. Esa clase de información podía hacerla peligrosa. Iba a encontrar una manera de arruinarlo todo. Quizás no querría, claro, pero lo haría. Tamari y su indiscreción siempre parecía traer un mundo de problemas.

—Temari san por ahora no estoy interesada en salir con chicos. Nos acabamos de graduar. Quiero un verano para prepararme para la universidad. Temari suspiró y bajó la cabeza para mordisquear su pajilla mientras se centraba en el pobre camarero que tenía que estar ansioso de que nos sentáramos en una mesa.

—Todavía puedes venir conmigo, ya sabes. Pasar de vivir con el predicador e ir de fiesta todo el verano en la playa. A lee le encantaría que te unieras a nosotros. El piso de su padrastro tiene tres dormitorios y una vista sensacional del océano.

Un verano saliendo con una temari san tomada y sus amigos, no era atractivo, en absoluto. Tenía mis planes y hasta ahora todo lo que había puesto en movimiento estaba ocurriendo, sin problemas. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de estar nerviosa sobre el siguiente paso. Era el más crucial.

Tener un cabello negro azulado oscurecido con un profundo color azul y con un estilo atractivo en vez de corto muy corto y nada femenino. Cuanto más oscuro el azul hacía mi pálida piel casi delicada. Luego, la limpieza de mi armario había sido el siguiente paso. Puse en bolsas todas y cada una de las piezas de ropa que poseía y las dejé caer en un local comercial. Mi padre se había horrorizado pero después de que vio el estilo de ropa con el que pensaba reemplazarla, fue un gran apoyo. A diferencia de la mayoría de los padres, el me quería ver en vestidos que mostraran un poco mas y no esa ropa olgada, cuatro tallas mas grandes.

Temari quería enseñarme a maquillarme, pero, amablemente, me negué y me dirigí al mostrador de Mei donde me enseñaron, entonces me compré todo lo que utilizaron. A pesar de que nunca había sido de las que se maquillaban tenía que estar de acuerdo con que le hacía cosas sorprendentes a mis ojos. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me quedé mirando con fascinación durante horas después de que me maquillaran.

Convencer a mi padre que me dejara pasar el verano con mis tíos había sido un poco más difícil. Mi prima, sakura san, me ayudó enormemente en esa parte. Habló con su padre, que luego habló con el mío. Nuestros padres eran hermanos y una vez que mi tío convenció a mi padre que sakura san de verdad quería que viniera a pasar nuestro último verano antes de la universidad, juntas, había estado tan emocionada que momentáneamente olvidé el último paso del plan. La razón por la que me hice moderadamente atractiva y pedí quedarme el verano con mi prima. El objetivo parecía tan simple pero cuando me permití pensara en ello, se me hizo increíblemente complicado. Conseguir que un chico caiga perdidamente enamorado de ti no es fácil. Especialmente cuando ha estado enamorado de tu prima por tanto tiempo como puedes recordar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Esta historia no es mía es 100% de Abbi Glines **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yo solo la estoy adaptando con los personajes de naruto les recomiendo lean el libro de esta excelente escritora**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ya lo saben los personajes no me pertenecen a mi son del gran **__**Masashi kishimoto **__**y la historia es de ABBI GLINES**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SI FUERAS MIO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CapÍtulo 2**_

_**Naruto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hay que frenar el mal genio, hombre. Si alguien puede ganarle a sasuke... serias tú, pero aún te irías caminando con una paliza —anunció shikamaru mientras me salía a la carretera a un camino de tierra que llevaba de nuevo sobre el terreno.

—Han pasado seis meses, hermano. ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a estar enojado por esto? —preguntó kiba desde el asiento de atrás. ¿Por qué era asunto de ellos? Ninguno sabía lo que era una relación seria. Los dos han tenido tantas chicas durante nuestros cuatro años de instituto que ni siquiera puedo nombrarlas todas. Explicarles que había planeado mi vida con sakura chan desde que tenía doce años no era exactamente fácil. Así que en su lugar, me incliné y encendí la radio para ahogar todo su interrogatorio.

—Puedes poner la música que quieras, pero la realidad es que tienes que dejar esto. es tu mejor amigo. Una chica no puede interponerse entre eso. No por mucho tiempo. —shikamaru me veía desde el asiento del pasajero. Sé que esperaba una respuesta pero no le di ninguna. Su comentario acerca de que sasuke era mi mejor amigo fue un recordatorio de que nadie me conocía realmente, excepto sasuke y sakura chan. No era mi hermano. Era mi hermano, sasuke y yo nos criamos juntos el era muchos mas para mi que mi mejor amigo.

—¡Oye!, te pasaste, IchiRuki Ramen—anunció shikamaru señalando con su dedo hacia el restaurante de ramen donde normalmente solíamos comer.

—No voy a IchiRuki Ramen—Fue mi única respuesta. Ellos fueron los que saltaron a mi camioneta. Si no les gustaba mi necesidad de salir de la konoha, entonces podían caminar al pueblo cuando llegáramos a donde me dirigía.

—¿Estás dejando konoha? —preguntó kiba.

—Sip.

shikamaru suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

—Quizás paremos en Otogakure no Sato antes de que detenga esta maldita camioneta.

—¿Otogakure no Sato? Me estoy muriendo de hambre y un ramen hubiese solucionado eso —gruñó kiba.

Bajando la velocidad, me orillé y miré a kiba. —Eres bienvenido de bajarte y caminar de regreso.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y lentamente negó con la cabeza. —No, hombre, no importa. Estoy bien.

Volví al camino e ignoré el intercambio entre los chicos. Los dos pensaban que curaba un corazón herido. Bueno, tenían razón, nadie dijo una palabra hasta que estacioné la camioneta en el estacionamiento. Había manejado unos veinte kilómetros hacia el sur hacia el próximo pueblo lo suficientemente grande para restaurantes decentes.

—Me hubieses dicho que venías a kamaboko. Me hubiese callado. —kiba dio un emocionado grito de alegría mientras abría de par en par la puerta de la camioneta y salía.

Este era un lugar en el cual nunca había comido con sakura chan. No había muchos lugares en los que no tuviese un recuerdo con ella, así que mis opciones eran limitadas. Esta noche, necesitaba sacármela de la cabeza y enfocarme en mi futuro, o al menos en mi verano.

—Voy a comerme mi peso en algunos pescados —dijo shikamaru con desgano en respuesta a la emoción de kiba acerca de mi elección del restaurante. Al menos los había hecho felices. No es que importe.

Abriendo la puerta, entré y me paré en el puesto de camareras. Una chica alta con largo cabello rubio recogido hacia atrás en una cola de caballo, me sonrió con un brillo apreciativo en sus ojos, que solía conocer. Era un hábito para mí ignorar esa mirada en los ojos de otras chicas por tanto tiempo que automáticamente lo dejaba pasar. Esta noche, no iba a hacer eso. Era momento de comenzar a flirtear en respuesta.

Lancé una sonrisa que sabía que era muy impresionante porque era la que sakura chan siempre me comentaba.

—Tres por favor —le dije y vi sus ojos marrones volviéndose más grandes y parpadeaba varias veces. No era excepcionalmente guapa pero verla ponerse toda sonrojada era una buena palmada a mi ego.

—Oh… um, bien… si… uh —balbuceó, buscando los menús y en su lugar tirándolos al suelo.

Me agaché a su lado para ayudarle a recogerlos.

—Lo siento. No soy normalmente tan torpe —explicó con dos manchas de color rojo brillante tiñendo sus mejillas.

—Entonces, ¿Sólo soy yo? —bromeé.

Una nerviosa risita brotó de ella y me di cuenta que no lo lograría. No me gustaban las risitas. sakura chan no se reía así.

Entregándole los menús, me levanté de nuevo y cambié deliberadamente mi atención a otra parte. No necesitaba coquetear con ella. Se haría una idea equivocada.

—Bien, um, por aquí. —La escuché decir. Tanto como shikamaru y kiba rápidamente la siguieron. Comencé a seguirlos cuando mi mirada detuvo su apreciación indiferente de la barra para enfocar a una mujer que felizmente dejaría que se riera tontamente todo lo que ella quisiera.

El pelo negroazulado le caía por la espalda llegando a la cintura en forma de cascada. Dos piernas muy largas se hallaban desnudas y cruzadas mientras se sentaba en el taburete plateado sin respaldo con sandalias de tacón alto colgando de la punta de un pie muy delicado. No había visto el rostro de ella todavía, pero desde atrás, era una roba miradas. Potencial mayor.

—¿Vienes o qué? —gritó kiba pero no voltee mi cabeza para ver cuán lejos habían ido o donde se iban a sentar. En vez de eso, me quedé congelado viéndola. La voz alta de kiba captó su atención y se volteó de su asiento y miró por encima de su hombro hacia él.

La tez cremosa y delicada. Mirada tierna pero sensual de sus ojos grisáceos y grandes, casi irreales labios, hacían que todo funcione. Empezó a darse la vuelta después de ver de qué iban los gritos cuando se congeló y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Sorpresa, placer, y ansiedad juntos revolotearon en su cara mientras me estudiaba. Era fascinante. El camarero vino detrás de ella y dijo algo y lo miró a él.

—Naruto, hombre, vamos —llamó shikamaru esta vez. Apartando mi mirada de la pelinegra, hice mi camino hacia la mesa donde la mesera esperaba con nuestros menús. —Naruto kun, —Una familiar voz me detuvo.

La incredulidad se apoderó de mí mientras me daba la vuelta para ver a la bonita pelinegra haciendo su camino hacia mí. Un vestido corto dejaba varios centímetros por encima de sus rodillas mientras me abría camino hasta su cuerpo, apreciando la vista. El escote de su vestido no dejó nada ala imaginacion, cenos grandes, cintura pequeña, estomago plano y anchas caderas. Por último, me las arreglé para desviar mi objetivo del impresionante escote para verle la cara. Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios abultados y el reconocimiento me golpeó.

_De ninguna maldita manera. _

—¿Hinata? —La incredulidad en mi voz era inconfundible. La última persona que esperaba ver era a la prima de sakura chan. El hecho de que era la chica a la que le eché un vistazo era incluso más impactante.

—Naruto kun—respondió con una tierna sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté, pensando más algo así como ¿qué demonios te pasó? No lucía en lo absoluto como la chica que había visto hace siete mese atrás. Esa chica había sido oscura, rara, timida y patosa. Esta que se encontraba en frente de mí era una fantasía sexual andante.

—Comiendo —dijo en broma y me di cuenta de que yo sonreía. Una sonrisa real, no una forzada, por primera vez en meses.

—Sí, bueno, creo que capté eso. ¿Me refiero a qué haces aquí, en el sur de Sunagakure? —Presionó sus labios y luego sacó su lengua y, nerviosamente, pasándola por ellos. Mmmm… no me importaría probar esos labios tampoco.

—Me estoy quedando con sakura san este verano. Mi amiga va camino a la playa, así que me dejará allí en casa de sakura san después que comamos.

sakura chan. Maldición. ¿Tenía que mencionar a sakura? Mi buen humor se evaporó y una vez más forcé una sonrisa. Vio por encima de mi hombro hacia la mesa a la que me dirigía y frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya consiguieron una mesa? —Puso una mirada frustrada hacia donde la mesera estaba—. Imagínate —murmuró. Seguí su mirada y vi a la rubia viéndonos con un ceño irritado en su propia cara.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté, regresando mi atención a hinata.

Suspiró y me miró. —Hemos estado esperando por una mesa por lo menos hace quince minutos.

Ah. La mesera nos había dado su mesa. Podía arreglar ese problema.

—Trae a tu amiga y siéntate con nosotros. —Hinata dio una brillante sonrisa.

—Gracias, Naruto kun. Ya vuelvo.

Miré mientras ella se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el bar. Su trasero era imposible de no mirar mientras sus caderas se balanceaban de lado a lado.

_Maldición_, hinata lucía bien.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hinata**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Oh Kami Sama, ¿Acabas de flirtear con ese bombón? Diablos chica, cuando decides hacer alarde disparas alto. —El asombro en la voz de Temari san me dieron ganas de reír. Sin embargo, el hecho de que me sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar mantuvo el humor a raya. Naruto kun me registró. Sus ojos habían examinado lentamente mi cuerpo. Había hecho una pausa en mis senos. Sentí la necesidad de avivarme a mí misma con la estúpida montaña bajo mi beber. Sentí la necesidad de abanicarme con el portavasos bajo mi bebida.

—Lo conozco. Y nos sentaremos con él y sus amigos —anuncié buscando mi bolso y soda.

—¿De verdad?

Temari san chilló alegremente, agarrando su bolso del asiento a su lado y poniéndose de pie. La bufanda que ella llamaba camisa mostraba todo su estómago plano. De la barra en su ombligo brillaban dos pequeños diamantes de imitación en los extremos causaban que los ojos se concentraran inmediatamente en la piel expuesta. El pantaloncito corto que usaba a lo Daisy Duke hacía que mi vestido luciera clásico. La chica hacía voltear cabezas cuando caminaba por ninguna otra razón más que su cuerpo en exhibición.

—Vamos —espeté y me dirigí hacia Naruto kun que se encontraba parado justo donde lo dejé, esperando por nosotras. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Temari san y le vi evaluarla de la misma manera que había hecho conmigo.

Un mórbido nudo se formó en mí estómago y luché contra el impulso de empujarla detrás de mí. No quería que él hiciera esa lenta caminata sexy por su cuerpo con la mirada.

—Está tan malditamente sexy —siseó Temari san a mi lado.

Sacó su pecho y la cosa esa que hacía agitando su largo cabello rubio sobre el hombro, acababa de pasar. Se preparaba para dar rienda suelta a sus habilidades con Naruto kun.

—Él no, Temari. Elige a uno de los otros. Simplemente no él. —Traté de sonar como si no estuviera suplicando pero no hubo enmascaramiento de la desesperación en mi voz.

Oí un pequeño jadeo junto a mí.

—Él es la razón por la que tú… —Su voz se apagó mientras su mente daba vuelvas en lo que acababa de descubrir—. Oh, guau. Lo entiendo. No voy a robarlo.

No, pero ella todavía se veía bronceada, rubia, parecia modelo, y con buena práctica en el mundo de los hombres. Esas eran todas las cosas que a Naruto Kun le gustaban.

Cuando lo alcanzamos, sabía que tenía que hacer una presentación por más que lo odiara. ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejé en el bar para que coqueteara con el mesonero y pretender como si ni siquiera existiera? La mirada apreciativa de Naruto Kun se hallaba cerrada en Temari y a pesar de que ella había prometido que no coquetearía, estaba arraigado en ella. La chica no podía evitarlo.

—Hola, soy Temari —arrastró las palabras con una voz sexy que me hacía temer.

—Es un placer conocerte, Temari —respondió, tomando su mano en la suya y… ¿Acaba de apretarla?—. Soy Naruto Uzumaki. Un viejo amigo de Hinata.

El hecho de que hicieron sus propias introducciones no pasó desapercibido para mí. No podía abrir la boca, con miedo de que soltara el gruñido enojado que vibraba en mi pecho. Por el momento, realmente me estaba disgustando con Temari.

Iba a pasar el verano con un chico que se supone era su novio pero ¿Ella desataba todos sus encantos para conseguir a Naruto Kun? ¿Una aventura de una noche? Me estremecí ante el pensamiento.

—¿ Hinata? —La voz de Naruto Kun me arrancó de mis pensamientos viciosos y parpadeé varias veces para aclarar mi cabeza.

—Um, sí, lo siento —respondí.

—Está cansada del viaje —explicó Temari, cubriéndome. No había duda que sabía que estaba mal.

—Pregunté que si quieres que te lleve a casa de Sakura chan después que comamos, así Temari no tendrá que hacerlo.

Oh, me ofrecía un aventón. Temari tendría que irse. Si, por favor.

—Eso sería genial. Gracias. —Traté de mantener la emoción fuera de mi voz.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios y quería llegar a más y sentirlos. A ver si eran tan suaves como parecían. ¿Qué extraño es eso?

Naruto abrió el paso y otros dos chicos sonreían hacia nosotros. Se podía ver la curiosidad sorpresiva en sus ojos.

—Chicos, es Hinata, la prima de Sakura chan, y su amiga Temari. Esperaban una mesa y me ofrecí compartir la nuestra. — Naruto Kun se volvió hacia nosotras—. El chico a la izquierda es Shikamaru y el chico a la derecha es Kiba.

Shikamaru kun tenía una bonita sonrisa y el cabello largo y oscuro amarrado en una cola alta. Sus ojos de color negro parecían cálidos y peresosos. Me gustó al instante. Tenía que escoger un lado del semicírculo para deslizarme y parecía el menos amenazador de los dos. Tomando un rápido vistazo a Kiba kun, vi que absorbía el estómago desnudo de Temari con su mirada. Los rizos castaños que se asomaban fuera de su gorra de béisbol eran lindos, pero el brillo sexual en sus ojos negros era un poco desconcertante.

— Temari —dijo Naruto Kun, señalando que se deslizara al lado de Kiba. Me moví hacia el lado de Shikamaru. Me sentí bastante agradecida; no tendría que sentarme al lado de Kiba.

Luego vi que Naruto Kun se deslizó detrás de Temari y mi estómago cayó. Tenía que elegir un lado y sin un segundo pensamiento, había elegido el de Temari. Su oferta de llevarme hasta la casa de Sakura san ahora parecía sin importancia. Lo había hecho para ser considerado porque así es como él era. No porque se sentía atraído hacia mí o siquiera interesado. Era una tonta.

—No sabía que Sakura tenía una prima —dijo Shikamaru a mi lado. Retiré mis ojos de Naruto Kun mientras se deslizaba con Temari y me enfoqué en el chico a mi lado. Al menos él no lucía molesto de estar conmigo, en vez de Temari.

—Um, sí, soy la única. Vivo en kiniguakure y suelo visitarla una vez al año, a lo mucho.

Una fácil sonrisa salió de sus blancos dientes perfectamente rectos. Me gustaban buenos dientes en los chicos. Shikamaru kun no era difícil de mirar tampoco. Sus oscuros ojos resaltaban con unas largas pestañas.

—Así que, ¿Te quedas mucho tiempo?

—Todo el verano —respondí. La sonrisa de Shikamaru kun parecía aprobarlo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Genial —respondió, luego levantó su mirada a la camarera que acababa de acercarse.

—¿Qué puedo ordenarles para beber? —preguntó metiendo un mechón de pelo marrón detrás de la oreja y forzando una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Coca cola —anunció Shikamaru kun, luego miró la mía casi vacía—. Que sean dos. —Ordenó por mí. Me gusto eso. Ningún chico había ordenado por mí. Me hizo sentir extrañamente especial.

—Un destornillador para mí —dijo Temari san como si fuera a salirse con la suya. La mire asombrada me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Identificación —respondió la mesera y esta vez sonreí mientras Temari san inmediatamente lucía de arrogante a irritada.

—No la tengo conmigo —respondió en tono molesto.

—Apuesto a que no —murmuró la mesera.

—¿Estás diciendo que no parezco de veintiuno? —preguntó Temari como si estuviese asombrada de que alguien siquiera hiciera esa pregunta. Porque, por supuesto, una chica de dieciocho podría pasar por una de veintiuno fácilmente. Lo que sea.

—Sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo —dijo la mesera sin expresión.

Temari abrió su boca para discutir, sin duda, y sabía que necesitaba meterme y pararla, antes de que nos despacharan a todos.

—Sólo tráigale una cola dietética, por favor —le dije a la mesera con una sonrisa de disculpa y luego envié una mirada de advertencia a Temari. Carraspeó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en un puchero. Por suerte, no tiene mucho en el camino de su escote, por lo que Naruto Kun no estuvo mirando de reojo hacia su camisa mientras empujaba sus pequeños senos con su postura de niña pequeña.

Todos los demás ordenaron sus bebidas. Naruto Kun se inclinó para susurrarle algo a Temari, que la hizo reír y decidí que tenía que centrarme en el menú y simplemente salir de esto. No sé por qué había esperado algo diferente.

—Lo manejaste bien —susurró Shikamaru, abriendo su menú junto a mí. Me asomé por encima de él y sonreí.

—Gracias. Sucede mucho.

Sonrió y estudió su menú. Yo hice lo mismo.

**.**

**.**

_**Mis agradecimientos a las personitas que han leído el fic...muchas, muchas gracias a los que han puesta la historia en favoritos, alertas y en especial a los que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme review eso me pone muyyy contenta y me hace querer actualizar mas rapidito...espero y el capítulo haya sido de su total agrado...alguna fallita me avisan...**_

**.**

**.**

_**CHAOS...:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ya lo saben los personajes no me pertenecen a mi son del gran **__**Masashi kishimoto **__**y la historia es de ABBI GLINES**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SI FUERAS MIO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CapÍtulo 3**_

_**Naruto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Si la chica reía una vez más, arrancaría en pedazos mi servilleta y la lanzaría a mis oídos. Maldita sea, era molesta. La primera vez que la había visto pensé que podría distraerme de Sakura chan esta noche, pero había estado tan equivocado. Lo único que lograba era ponerme nervioso. Si su mano se deslizaba sobre mi muslo otra vez, terminaría empujándola hacia Kiba.

Una suave risa llamó mi atención y volví mi atención a Hinata. Sonreía alegremente a lo que sea que Shikamaru le estuviera diciendo. Había estado hablando con ella en un tono susurrado durante toda la comida. Eso era una rejilla de mis nervios también. Desde que se había sentado junto a él, había atrapado toda su atención. Era como si el resto de nosotros ni siquiera estuviéramos en la maldita mesa.

—Parece como si estuviera interesada en tu amigo —dijo Temari, obviamente notando dónde mi atención se enfocó.

—Hmmm. —Fue mi única respuesta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a Hina? —preguntó. Pensé en los días de cabello corto color negroazulado opaco, piernas flacas con las rodillas nudosas y me di cuenta que ella había recorrido un largo camino. Esa piel tan pálida de porcelana ojos color lavanda y mejillas sonrosadas que una vez la habían hecho poco atractiva, ahora, de algún modo, mejoraban su aspecto.

—Desde que éramos niños. Siempre tenía que ocuparme de ella con Sakura chan y Sasuke. La atormentaban.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó Temari. Al parecer, Hinata no había hablado mucho sobre Sakura chan a su amiga. Si lo hubiera hecho, sabría exactamente quién era Sasuke.

—Mi Amigo —contesté.

Hinata echó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada real esta vez. No es que estuviera tratando de ser silenciosa, sino que se encontraba profundamente encantada de algo y no le importaba que la oyera. Su largo cabello negro rozo el borde de la mesa y me pregunté cómo reaccionaría si envolvía uno de esos mechones alrededor de mi dedo.

—¿Crees que es gracioso, eh? —replicó Shikamaru sonriendo como un idiota por haberla hecho reír tanto.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, extendió la mano y le apretó el brazo. — Sí. Lo siento —dijo, tratando de mantener la enorme sonrisa fuera de su cara.

El lenguaje corporal de Shikamaru decía que no le importaba en absoluto mientras se inclinaba hacia su tacto y empezaba el maldito susurrar otra vez. Los dos se perdieron en su propio pequeño mundo.

—Normalmente no es buena con los chicos. La ponen nerviosa — señaló Temari.

No se veía nerviosa para mí. Aunque tuve que concordar, la Hinata que recordaba era miedosa y reservada. ¿Qué había cambiado aparte del hecho de que había pasado de mediocre a hermosa en unos pocos meses?

Kiba le dijo algo a Temari que robó su atención a él. Finalmente, un poco de alivio. Tal vez ella tantearía su muslo ahora y me dejaría solo.

Hinata tomó su copa y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Hizo una breve pausa y luego me sonrió. Realmente tenía una sonrisa agradable. Y esos sonrojos… demonios, eran tan lindos.

—¿Disfrutando tu cena? —pregunté.

Echó un vistazo sobre Shikamaru que seguía mirándola como un perrito enfermo de amor. Había conseguido envolverlo en su dedo meñique con bastante rapidez. —Sí, gracias —respondió, y luego tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

Esos exuberantes labios envueltos alrededor de la pajilla y tuve que tragar saliva para no gemir. ¿Cómo la pequeña Hinata Hyuga había llegado a ser tan hábil en las formas de seducir a un hombre?

— Hinata mencionó que la llevaríamos de paseo donde Sakura Haruno —dijo Shikamaru y arrancó mi mirada de Hinata y su pajilla para fulminarlo con la mirada. Por qué lo miraba, no estaba seguro. Él no había hecho nada malo. Había entretenido a Hinata y se aseguró que se sintiera cómoda en la mesa. Obligando a mi rostro a relajarse, asentí.

—Sí, pensé que ya que íbamos por ese camino, podría llevarla y Temari podría continuar en dirección a la playa.

Shikamaru parecía un poco demasiado contento. —Buena idea — respondió con una sonrisa y se reclinó para decirle algo a Hinata que la hizo sonreír.

Pagar por la comida y salir de ahí había sido mi prioridad número uno. Me encontraba listo para enviar a Temari en su camino. Chicas quienes no habían tenido pista de molestarme. Firmé el recibo y metí mi tarjeta de debito de vuelta a mi billetera.

—Aquí —dijo Temari en un tono lastimero mientras le entregaba a la mesera su recibo y un billete de veinte dólares.

— Shikamaru Kun no. —La voz de Hinata rompió a través de mis pensamientos y la miré mientras le fruncía el ceño a Shikamaru que le sonreía de vuelta.

—Necesito salir. Iré al baño antes de alcanzar la carretera otra vez — dijo Temari. Me puse de pie y la dejé, pero no podía apartar los ojos de Hinata y Shikamaru que parecían estar discutiendo, o al menos Hinata parecía estar discutiendo, Shikamaru disfrutando de sí mismo.

—Esos dos están haciendo atragantarme —murmuró Kiba, saliendo de la cabina—. Además, ¿Por qué diablos él iría y pagaría por la comida de la chica si sólo la conoció? No es como si fuera una cita.

¿Había pagado por su comida? ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido eso? Era una cosa educada por hacer. Era la prima de Sakura chan. Debería haber pagado. Excepto, que había estado tan concentrado en alejar a Temari que no había pensado en otra cosa.

—Vamos, apurémonos. — Kiba no trató de ocultar su fastidio. Debió haber golpeado con Temari.

Hinata rápidamente se deslizó fuera de la cabina y se levantó. Shikamaru se hallaba justo detrás de ella con su pequeño bolso rojo en la mano.

—Olvidaste esto —dijo mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio las gracias.

Dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, no miré atrás para ver si alguien me seguía. Tenía que salir y conseguir un poco de aire fresco antes de tirarme sobre alguien por absolutamente ninguna razón.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hinata**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto kun lucía tranquilo. Traté de no mirarlo mientras él y Shikamaru kun llevaban mis cosas desde el coche de Temari san y las cargaban en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Parecía tener prisa por irse. Tal vez Temari se había puesto un poco demasiado espesa con él y estaba dispuesto a alejarse de ella. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

Le eché un vistazo a través del velo de mi pelo, me di cuenta de que se había relajado desde que habíamos llegado a la camioneta. Shikamaru kun le había ofrecido a Kiba kun el asiento delantero y dijo que se sentaría conmigo en la parte de atrás, pero Naruto kun había dicho que él no me arrastraría en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Yo realmente no consideraba la cabina extendida como "arrastrarme" en un cómodo asiento trasero, pero no había argumentado. Su ceño enojado me hizo trepar en el asiento delantero. Por suerte, había parecido calmarse una vez que los dos se metieron en la parte de atrás.

—Puedes cambiar de estación si quieres —dijo Naruto kun, mirando en mi dirección.

No había estado prestando ninguna atención a lo que había en la radio. Estaba más preocupada tratando de averiguar por qué era tan hosco de repente. No me acostumbraba ver a Naruto kun así. Normalmente era todo sonrisas y cortesía. Este debe ser el Naruto kun después de Sakura Haruno. La idea me hizo triste.

—Ah, hombre, no dejes que elija. Es una chica. Tomará algo de alguna banda de mierda de chicos —se quejó Kiba desde el asiento trasero—. Umph, ay, qué diablos —espetó. Me volví para ver a Shikamaru kun mirándolo.

Si sólo le gustara a Naruto kun, como obviamente a Shikamaru kun. Por otra parte, Shikamaru estaba más en mi liga.

—Tengo muchas ganas de dejarla arrastrarse hacia allá y golpearte —dijo Naruto kun con un tono divertido en su voz.

—Está bien, creo que Shika molió mis costillas. Ya me callo.

El resto del viaje fue bastante tranquilo. No había mucha conversación a excepción de Naruto kun preguntándome si me sentía cómoda. Había girado la ventilación de aire para mí y había preguntado por cerrarlo si tenía frío. Había cambiado las estaciones varias veces y siempre me preguntaba si me gustaba la canción. Este era el Naruto kun del que estaba acostumbrada. El atento y amable. No el tipo malhumorado que había presenciado toda la noche.

Cuando Naruto kun entró en el camino de tierra, sabía que se apartaba de los baches sobre el terreno, busqué en los coches aparcados por el coche de Sakura san o la camioneta de Sasuke san. No me encontraba lista para presenciar a Sakura san con tantos chicos. Si Naruto kun seguía enamorado de ella podría llegar a matarme.

—Los veré más tarde. Seguiré adelante y llevaré a Hinata donde Sakura chan.

Shikamaru kun se aclaró la garganta llamando mi atención de los vehículos estacionados a él.

—Uh, puedo llevarla —dijo en un tono cauteloso mientras miraba a Naruto kun. Naruto kun, por otra parte, incluso no se había girado para mirarlo.

—Tengo esto, Shikamaru —respondió con una fría y dura voz.

Shikamaru desvió la mirada de mí a Naruto kun, y luego dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota, abrió la puerta y salió.

Una vez que había cerrado la puerta, Naruto kun se respaldó y se volvió. Me sentía silenciosamente emocionada que quisiera llevarme a donde Sakura san, pero el persistente recuerdo de que probablemente lo hacía con la esperanza de verla, entumeció mi alegría.

En lugar de torturarme con diferentes escenarios en mi cabeza, me decidí a preguntarle acerca de Sakura san.

—Así que, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes tres? —No tenía que entrar en detalles. Sabía que entendía exactamente de quién le hablaba.

Se tensó, luego dejó escapar un suspiro y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y cortó sus ojos hacia mí. —¿Me creerías si te dijera que lo llevamos muy bien? —La sonrisa triste en su rostro me rompió el corazón.

—No —le contesté.

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa y pasó una mano por su rubio pelo. —Sabías acerca de ellos la última vez que estuviste aquí, ¿No es así? Recuerdo ese momento en la fiesta de campo. Algo había estado fuera por completo de ese escenario. Para empezar, no eras el tipo de Sasuke y Sakura chan no se habría enojado tanto si él hubiera coqueteado contigo porque habían reparado sus vallas. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Supongo que eras la única razón por la que creí esa historia. No te creía una mentirosa.

Siempre supe que esa mentira volvería a atormentarme. Cuando Naruto kun había encontrado a Sakura san y Sasuke teniendo una pelea de enamorados, porque Sasuke había seguido a Sakura san al bosque para poder besarla, no podía soportar la idea de que Naruto kun descubriera la verdad de esa manera. Así que le mentí y le dije que Sasuke se había pegado a mí y Sakura chan no creía que fuera lo suficiente bueno para mí. Le dije después a Sakura Haruno que tenía que escoger o dejarlos ir, porque lo que le hacía a Naruto kun estaba mal.

—Lo siento —le contesté. Porque así era.

Naruto kun asintió. — Yo también.

El resto del camino a casa de Sakura san estuvo muy tranquilo. No me preguntó si yo estaba cómoda y no encendió la radio. ¿Por qué había abierto mi gran boca? Recordándole sobre mi parte en el engaño de su mejor amigo y su novia había sido una estupidez.

—El coche de Sakura chan está aquí, pero dudo que esté en casa. Se encontraba con Teme en el campo temprano.

Asentí con la cabeza y cogí el pomo de la puerta. Había dicho lo suficiente esta noche. Tenía que salir de su camioneta antes de decir cualquier otra cosa estúpida.

—Espera, Hinata. —Las manos de Naruto kun y sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de mi brazo. Fríos golpes de su piel caliente y áspera salieron de toda mi piel.

—Uh, sí. —Me las arreglé para decir.

—Mira, fui un idiota. Lo siento. No es tu culpa. Esa mierda con Sakura y El Teme, nada de esto fue tu culpa. Sólo necesitaba una salida para ventilar y eras la única persona alrededor. Me equivoqué. —Hizo una pausa y me miró fijamente—. ¿Me perdonas?

La mirada sincera en sus ojos me derritió. Era como un dulce cachorro herido. Sakura San había estado loca al haberlo herido. Quiero decir, ¿Quién hace eso? Era tan perfecto. ¿Cómo se puede herir a alguien tan increíblemente perfecto?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y me apretó el brazo y luego me dejó ir. —Uf, muchas gracias.

Ambos bajamos de la camioneta y me encontré con él al otro lado para conseguir mi equipaje que estaba levantando de la parte trasera y dejándolo en el camino de entrada.

—Te ayudaré. No levantes cosas pesadas —dijo Naruto kun mientras alcanzaba la última bolsa. Yo no solía empacar tanto, pero ahora que llevaba maquillaje y peinaba mi cabello y tenía un armario real, tenía unas cuantas piezas de equipaje.

—Gracias.

—No pensé que eras de las chicas que llevan un montón de bolsas — observó.

Me encogí de hombros. —Las cosas cambian. —Me agaché a recoger mis cosméticos y bolsas de artículos de tocador. Eran los dos más pequeños.

—Sí, lo hacen, no lo hacen. —Su mirada se dirigió a la casa y sabía que miraba hacia la ventana de Sakura san. Era todo sobre ella.

—Es una idiota… para lo que vale la pena. —Hubiera abofeteado mi mano sobre mi boca si no las hubiera tenido ya llenas. No podía creer que acababa de decir eso.

Naruto kun volvió su atención a mí. Sus rubias cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa y estaba segura de que mis mejillas se encontraban de un brillante rojo.

—¿Eso crees?

Bueno, no podría exactamente negarlo ahora. Así que asentí.

Naruto kun dio un paso más cerca de mí y mi corazón latía tan fuerte contra mi pecho que sentí la necesidad de tomar aire. Sus ojos tan azules como el cielo me estudiaron con atención. Era como si me mirara por primera vez. Sus ojos se posaron en mi boca y contuve el impulso de lamerme los labios nerviosamente.

—¿Crees que soy una mejor opción que el Teme? Él es el malo, sabes. El peligroso. A las chicas les gustan los chicos malos. —Su voz se redujo a un murmullo. Me estremecí cuando dio un paso más cerca, sus ojos nunca dejando el estudio de mis labios. Había pasado un tiempo desde que me volví a aplicar brillo labial. Me pregunté si se hallaban secos.

Obligándome a mantener la calma, respondí: —No todas las chicas.

—Hmmm…

Levantó una mano y corrió suavemente la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre mi labio inferior. Me imaginé mentalmente mordiéndole el pulgar y tirando de él a mi boca para chuparlo, pero no lo hice. En su lugar, simplemente dejé de respirar.

—Son tan suaves como parecen… tal vez más —susurró, luego bajó la cabeza y antes de que pudiera tomar una respiración relajante, tenía su boca sobre la mía.

Forzando el oxígeno a mis pulmones a través de mi nariz, dejé caer las bolsas de mis manos y me agarré de sus brazos para no perder la conciencia debido al hecho contundente de que estaba siendo besada por Naruto Uzumaki el amor de mi vida.

Sus manos se instalaron en mi cintura y apretaron. Creo que pude haber gemido cuando tomó mi labio inferior en su boca para chuparlo. Antes de que pudiera tirarme por completo a él, se había ido. Mareada y completamente sorprendida y mas roja que un tomate perdí el equilibrio y extendí la mano para tomar el lateral de la camioneta.

—Guau. —La mano de Naruto kun se disparó para estabilizarme.

Ahora, eso fue vergonzoso. Tomé una respiración para calmarme y alcé mis ojos, una vez que los enfoqué otra vez, para mirar a Naruto kun. En lugar de tener una expresión pasmada, como estaba segura yo tenía en mi cara, baje mi mirada.

—No debería haber hecho eso, Hinata. Lo siento. Me sentía molesto y sólo no pensé. —Alcanzó mis dos pesadas maletas y se dirigió a la puerta principal sin tener que esperar a que yo respondiera.

Esa no había sido la manera en la que había imaginado nuestro primer beso. Y créeme, que había estado fantaseando con ese beso durante años. La mayor parte de mi vida. Aunque el beso en sí era perfecto, al final estaba muy por fuera de curso.

De pronto, decepción tomo lugar y agarré los bolsos y lo seguí. Me sentía morir.

—Eso es…

La puerta principal se abrió terminando mi oración, que era probablemente una buena cosa desde que estaba a punto de dejarlo tenerlo.

— Hinata, estás aquí. —El tío Kisashi me miró mientras abría la puerta mosquitera.

Dandole a Naruto kun una mirada de tristeza, pasé junto a él y entré a la casa.


End file.
